Posesión
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Posesión: Posesión que se tiene sobre una cosa o un derecho con ánimo de dueño o de titular legítimo, y que permite adquirir la propiedad Gabriel y Ethan conocen bien ese significado.


**Posesión**

**Resumen**: Posesión: Posesión que se tiene sobre una cosa o un derecho con ánimo de dueño o de titular legítimo, y que permite adquirir la propiedad o titularidad por su ejercicio prolongado en el tiempo mediante usucapión.

Gabriel y Ethan conocen demasiado bien el significado de esa palabra, pero eso, no siempre es bueno.

**Categoría: **Original

**Personaje: **Ethan, Gabriel

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: Lemon, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

º0º0º0º0º0º

Faltaba poco para que llegara a su destino. Ya no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre llegaba tarde, pero pocas veces podía jactarse ante él de que lo había logrado. 

Apuró el paso y trató de no mirar a los lados para no divisar amigos o conocidos que interfirieran en su acelerado andar.

La tarde anterior habían quedado de acuerdo de que se encontrarían antes del inicio de clases y que si se demoraba un poco, aunque fueran unos segundos, no se esperarían. 

Ethan era así. No le importaba el que él se esmerara en arreglarse y estar presentable para él. No le importaba que se peleara con sus amigos al decirles que no podía salir con ellos por que su "amigo" había quedado con él para ir a algún lado. Nunca le importó el que llegara tarde a casa y que sus padres le regañaran, sólo le importaba el que estuviera ahí para él, para complacerlo, para besarlo, para dejarse dominar entre sus brazos. 

Habían empezado de manera bastante extraña. Gabriel tenía cerca de 16 años cuando conoció a Ethan. Con 17 años, su porte, sus ojos violetas y su cabello negro fueron los que le llamó la atención desde el principio. Él era más bajo. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de color ébano. Su atractivo era innegable, pero parecía desvanecerse en el aire cuando Ethan surgía. 

El mayor llegó a su instituto a mediados de años y fue en el momento en que toda su vida se trastornó. 

Pasó cerca de una semana en que no podía dejar de mirarlo por nada del mundo y fue un día miércoles, luego de que la clase de matemáticas terminaran, cuando Ethan se le acercó. Lo sostuvo del brazo y lo sacó de la sala para llevarlo al patio trasero. Le encaró preguntándole por que le miraba tanto, pero Gabriel no supo que contestar. Los ojos de Ethan lo tenían completamente hipnotizado, a tal punto que no fue consiente de lo que pasaba hasta que vio que se cerraba y se dio cuenta al fin del beso desenfrenado al que estaba siendo sometido. 

Las manos de Ethan se movían por su espalda y más abajo. Su cuerpo frotándose con frenesí contra el del mayor, eran una verdadera delicia. 

Gabriel tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que el aire dejara de ser un elemento necesario para su subsistencia y poder seguir con ese beso mas allá de lo que podía durar. Evidentemente el que empezó el contacto fue el que lo terminó y rió con prepotencia al ver el estado en que había dejado a su nuevo compañero. Le dio un apretón en una de sus nalgas y lamió con cuello con descaro, para luego alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. 

Gabriel se había quedado en su lugar. Con la respiración acelerada y los latidos de su corazón al limite. Sus ojos no podían distinguir nada más que el cuerpo de Ethan alejándose en dirección al colegio y él, sin más. Se quedó preso en su lugar, aun agitado por el que fue su primer beso. 

Pasaron los días y él seguía en las nubes. Su carácter había cambiado de ser el chico alegre y cooperador a un zombie tras la sombra de Ethan. 

El mayor aprovechaba su control sobre el chico y le arrinconaba en cada lugar un poco transitado que encontraba. Lo besaba, lo acariciaba, le decía las cosas más sucias que su boca podía soltar y todo eso, sólo para terminar dejándolo en un estado de excitación tal, que Gabriel no volvía a clases por tener que encerrarse en un baño a calmar su calentura. 

Ahora Gabriel es el que quería más. Quería que lo tomara, que lo despedazara y que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, con tal de sentirlo sólo suyo. 

Le había pedido que se encontraran en el gimnasio antes de clases y obviamente, Ethan no puso la más mínima resistencia. 

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban un par de minutos para la hora pactada y que su hombre aun se encontraba en el lugar. 

Ethan estaba en una de las colchonetas mirando la entrada con una mirada que rayaba en lo arrogante y que a cualquiera le hubiera dado ganas de acercarse y golpear su rostro hasta que no quedara nada de esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. Cualquiera menos Gabriel. 

Lo llamó con un gesto de la mano y cual títere o robot a radio control, Gabriel se acercó a su encuentro. 

Sintió como era jalado de la muñeca y que caía de espaldas en las colchonetas. Los labios de su amante fortuito se enclavaron en su cuello y los gemidos empezaron a hacer eco en el lugar. 

Ethan quería marcarlo, dominarlo, dejarle claro al mundo de que Gabriel era sólo suyo, que sus atenciones, presencia, mimos, caricias, besos, gemidos… que todo lo que componía a Gabriel le pertenecía. 

Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, desabrochando hábilmente los botones de la camisa blanca que tenia el menor. Si bien quería adorar ese cuerpo que le pertenecía desde el momento en que lo vio, sabía que tenía que apresurarse para que acabaran antes de que las clases dieran inicio, y que el gimnasio se llenara de espectadores a los cuales no se les tenía permitido mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. 

Bajó por su pecho mientras lo regaba de lamidas, mordidas, besos y caricias. No dejaría el mas mínimo lugar en que Gabriel pudiera sentir que no había posado sus labios. 

El menor se retorcía. Los dedos de su pies se doblaban en el interior de sus zapatos y su cuerpo de arquea ante las sensaciones. 

Era una situación desgarradora. Su cuerpo sólo estaba presente para Ethan, su mente sólo pensaba en él. Su corazón sólo latía cuando el mayor estaba cerca y él lo sabía. Ethan lo sabía… pero no le importaba. 

Los ojos color violenta de Ethan se encargaban de descifrar cada una de las reacciones de su pequeño amante. En estos dos años no había crecido demasiado. Aunque el cuerpo de 16 años de Gabriel habían hecho que sus sueños se volvieran cada vez mas candentes. El actual de 18 era una verdadera delicia. Sus caderas redondeadas, su percho firme y ese camino de vello que descendía desde su ombligo lo estaban trastornando. 

Desabrochó el pantalón de Gabriel como si se tratara de una bestia. Quería devorarlo y ya no podía aguantar más. Lo hizo voltear y sin la más mínima preparación se enterró en su cuerpo con saña. Nadie haría gozar a Gabriel como lo hacía él, pero tampoco nadie le iba a provocar el mismo dolor. Sus gritos llenaron sus oídos y se sintió complacido. Absolutamente todo lo que era del menor ahora le pertenecía. Ya no había nada en el cuerpo, mente o alma de Gabriel que le fuera desconocido. 

Se meció en su interior y veía deleitado como su miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo pálido bajo él. Como la sangre de su inocencia le lubricaba y le daba mayor placidez. Como ahora los gemidos de Gabriel le daban mas fuerza para seguir arremetiendo. 

Gabriel sentía que su mundo se partía en dos. El dolor casi insoportable que sintió cuando Ethan se llevó su virginidad, fue mayor al que en algún momento de su vida creyó experimentar, pero el placer que sentía era insuperable. Sentirse lleno de él, embistiendo, rozándole, mordiendo su cuello, y sus manos en su pene, bombeando al ritmo de las embestidas. Sintió como era clavado con más fuerza y como el pecho de Ethan se pegaba a su espalda mientras gruñía en su oído, descargándose en sus entrañas. Casi se le nublaba la vista cuando sintió que lo volteaba y que lo besaba con desenfreno sin dejar de tocar su miembro. Se sentía como un guiñapo al que manejaba a su antojo y no dijo nada cuando sintió que tomaba sus piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros y volvía a enterrarse en su interior. 

Para Ethan era una verdadera complacencia estar sintiendo el cálido esfínter de Gabriel aprisionando, ahogándole, apretándole a tal punto de no querer salir jamás de esa cálida entrada. Quería enterrarse más a fondo, ir mas allá de lo que nadie en el mundo iría, por que Gabriel era suyo, su propiedad, de su pertenencia, su posesión. 

Se volvió a derramar en su interior y lo masturbó hasta que sintió el cálido líquido de su amante en su mano. 

Las piernas de Gabriel cayeron a sus costados y él bajó para besas sus deliciosos labios. 

La respiración de ambos se hacía cada vez mas calma. Sus corazones dejaban su acelerado latir y por fin sus vistas recuperaban un poco la nitidez. 

Ethan fue el primero en ponerse de pie y vestirse. Mientras tanto, Gabriel lo miraba embelesado. 

Veía sus varoniles manos cerrar cada botón de su camisa. Las manos que hace unos minutos estuvieron regadas por todo su cuerpo y que evidentemente antes estuvieron en el cuerpo de alguien más. 

Tenía más que claro que no era el primero en tener a Ethan, pero sabía que sería el último. Ethan le pertenecía. Tanto o más de lo que le pertenecía él a Ethan. Por que aprendió del mejor. Por que si bien Ethan le enseñaba lo que era la lujuria, él se consideraba una persona avariciosa. No compartiría con nadie a Ethan, no dejaría que volviera a poseer otro cuerpo y si era necesario, terminaría con su vida, para recordar que solamente él, fue quien lo llevó al éxtasis por última vez. Por que Ethan sacaba lo mejor de él, pero también lo peor. Se vestiría y saldría con él de ese lugar, mientras la daga esperaría en su mochila. Se quedaría ahí hasta que él lo decidiera, por que sólo a él podía pertenecer y de eso, Gabriel estaba seguro.

Fin 


End file.
